totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Potwór z groty na górze Chupakabra
Tori: Witajcie ponownie! Wiecie co? Dzisiaj coś mnie tknęło w sercu i co postanowiłam? Spojrzała się na Bucky’ego który tylko westchnął. Bucky: '''Stwierdziłaś, że potrzebujesz Hanka tutaj i ruszamy na ekscytującą wyprawę. '''Tori: O właśnie! Ale najpierw opowiem co było w ostatnim odcinku! Więc ogłosiła wtedy święto, które normalnie było miesiąc temu, ale spodobało mi się. I dzięki temu wspaniałemu pomysłowi wpadłam na pomysł wyzwań! A na dodatek połączyłam zawodników w pary. Pomyślałam, że współpraca się im przyda w życiu. Jak się okazało Cassie i Noel wygrali zadanie i spędzili romantyczną noc w hotelu, pozostali. Ci z drugiego miejsca mieli tylko nietykalność i parka z ostatniego miejsca stanęła do eliminacji. Jakie to okrutne. Okazało się, że zemsta się opłaca i John odpadł z gry. Wygłosił małą przemowę i odleciał z honorem. Ari zyskała nowego wroga jakim jest kamień.. Marcus chyba kocha się na dwa fronty, ale obie nie mogą patrzeć na niego, Cilia jakoś nic się nie zmieniła poza ty, że jest zabójczo.. ohydnie miła i jest jedną z konkurentek Cassie.. chyba. Uwielbiam plotkować! No a Noel oberwał czym popadło. Jak to on lubi być ofiarą, na dodatek teraz bez swoich skarbów. Westchnęła ze zmęczenia. '' '''Tori:'Ale dużo mówię. Powinni mi dać jakieś pastylki. Od tej przemowy gardło mi uschnie. Bucky: Jeszcze zaproszenie. Tori:'''To że cię toleruję nie znaczy, że cię zaproszę gdziekolwiek! '''Bucky: Chodziło mi o widzów. Lekko się zaczerwieniła ze wstydu . '' '''Tori:' No.. tak. Mój błąd. Zapraszam widzów do obejrzenia dzisiejszego odcinka Nowych na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Hotel, gdzieś daleko poza wyspą Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W ogromnym pięciogwiazdkowym apartamencie w niesamowicie wygodnych łóżkach, które były usłane jedwabną pościelą spali Cassie i Noel. obok nich stał wielki bar sushi i czekoladowa fontanna oraz jacuzzi na balkonie z pięknym widokiem i jedno krzesło masujące . Jednak było widać, że się rozgościli za dobrze po bałaganie i niewielkiej ilości jedzenia na stole. '''Cassie: O rany.. mój brzuch nie wytrzymał tych rozkoszy. Złapała się za brzuch trochę jęcząc. Noel: Ale było warto. Otworzył szufladę i spoglądał na połyskliwe widelce, noże, parę zapalniczek i jedzenie zwinięte w woreczki. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dać mi taki hotel to tak jak dać dziecku nie chodzić do szkoły . Wykorzysta bez zastanowienia! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Po raz pierwszy jestem tak zrelaksowana.. nie boję się o kilogramy, Tori na pewno zamęczy nas, Nie ma Marcusa a Noel mi się nie narzuca i nie wtrąca. '''Cassie: Masz rację było warto. Wstała i pobiegła do kabiny na kąpiel, Noel chcąc nabrać świeżego powietrza wyszedł i ułożył się na fotelu. Noel: Muszę koniecznie go wypróbować. Siadł i zapiął, ale pasek się zaklinował i zaczął się masować na pełnych obrotach. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. Bucky: Zaraz musimy odlatywać na wyspę, srogo liczą za helikopter. Zatrzasnął drzwi jak gdyby nic. Noel: Jujujujż.. Ale telepocze mnie. Odsłonił brzuch i widział jak skóra mu lata. Noel: Faajajajnie. Cassie: Noel! Podasz mi moje ubranie? Usłyszał jej głos i chciał się wydostać, ale nie mógł. Cassie: Noel!! Nagle balkon się rozwalił i chłopak spadł, tymczasem na dole hotelu była Tori i Bucky. Tori: To był dobry pomysł z odlotem a hotel? Bucky: Co im może grozić? Nagle Noel wpadł w basen i doznał elektrycznego popieszczenie. Bucky załamał ręce i sięgnął po czepek pielęgniarski. Bucky: Zajmę się nim. Zacisnął rękawiczki i poszedł po niego. Tori: Uhh.. I co ja mam.. uuu ! 6894 like na facebooku? Woow! Zaczęła maniakalnie przeglądać strony. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja robię za gwiazdę i prowadzącą, nie za niańkę. Mają po szesnaście lat i powinni o siebie zadbać. Wyspa Tymczasem pozostali zawodnicy zostali na wyspie i mieli cały poranek dla siebie jak i całą wyspę. Domek zawodników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Właśnie nastał kolejny dzień. Cilia wstała wygodnie ze swojego łóżka. Cilia: Jak się spokojnie spało. Rozejrzała się i włożyła kapcie, ale coś były mokre. Cilia: Co z nimi? Spojrzała i cale były dziwnie oblane syropem. Cilia: Ari? Rozejrzała się i spojrzała w górę. Ari spała przyklejona syropem klonowym do dachu domku. Cilia: Może lepiej jej nie budzić. Podszedł i zobaczyła łóżko Johna i mina jej sposępniała. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Źle się z tym czuję. Postąpiłam nie właściwie. Ale ciężko wybrać między dwoma osobami którymi się lubi. Usiadła i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Przypomniała sobie przyjaźń z Cataliną, początki zaprzyjaźniania się z Ari i Cassie, to jak wspierała i przebaczyła Noelowi, to jak sprawiła uśmiech na twarzy Johna, poświęcenie Leili . Cilia: Marcus miał rację w jednym. Wystawiła rękę w górę. Cilia: Mam okazje chwycić marzenie i je spełnić. Zacisnęła swoją pięść. Cilia: Zrobię to, nie mogę się załamać. Ponownie przypomniała sobie te piękne chwile. Cilia: Tato.. mam nadzieję że mnie oglądasz. Jeśli tak to bądź pewien, że za żadne skarby nie odpuszczę. Jestem nadzieją tych ludzi i każdy z nich we mnie wierzy. Przyjaciele i znajomi. Rozluźniła uścisk i położyła rękę przy swoim sercu. Cilia: Nie zawiodę was. Nikogo z was nie zawiodę. Zamknęła oczy i po chwili spłynęła łza. Cilia:'Dla was wszystkich. ''Coraz więcej łez poleciało z jej oczu. '''Cilia: Wygram ten show i na pewno uda się spełnić nie tylko moje marzenia, ale i wasze. Położyła rękę ocierając swoje łzy i gdy skończyła zobaczyła stojącą przed nią Ari. Ari: Owwww! To było piękne! Rzuciła się na nią i przytuliła. Ari: Jesteś słodka jak cukiereczek… Zaczęła się przymilać, trochę za bardzo. Cilii to nie przeszkadzało i przytuliła ją. Cilia: Ari. Ari: Wróżka Ari da z siebie wszystko również! Ari zrobi to dla Richarda! Cilia: Też mam nadzieję. Podniosła się, a Ari odsunęła się na bok. Cilia: Jeśli dojdziemy daleko to gramy uczciwie i bez oszustw. Wystawiła palca na zgodę. Ari: Wróżka nigdy nie kłamie i wspiera przyjaciółkę, która jest jak ciastko! Dołączyła palca i obie się zaśmiały. Gdy chciały się rozdzielić to okazało się, że są sklejone. Cilia: A skąd miałaś ten sok? Ari: No bo to drzewo co rozwalili to był klon ! A klon jest przepyszny i taki naturalny!! Cilia:'''Rozumiem. Najlepszy z naleśnikami. '''Ari: Naleśniki!! MHHH! Zaczęła siebie wyobrażać w stroju skąpej pokojówki a przy niej stoi uczesany Richard , który klepie ją w tyłeczek a ona się uśmiecha i nalewa mu na głowę sok klonowy i zlizuje mu z twarzy. Ari: Owww.. Cilia:'''Musiałaś pomyśleć o czymś wspaniałym. '''Ari: Owwwwwwww… Cilia: To nie będę przeszkadzała. Odłączyła jakoś palca i wstała. Cilia: Nie będziesz zła? Ari: OWWWWW… Cilia: To znaczy, że nie? Ari: Ari nie będzie zła. Cilia: Cieszę się. Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła ręcznik, po czym wyszła do łazienki. Ari dalej myślała o różnych rzeczach i Richardzie. Ari: Ari nie przestanie myśleć. OWWWW! Las, Skrytka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Marcus właśnie szykował ostatnie ładunki. Marcus: Więc on myślał, że mu popuszczę to? Zawiązał ostatnie lonty. Marcus:'Zobaczymy. ''Ciągnął po ziemi lont, oddalając się w bezpieczną odległość. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ten kto ze mnie kpi dostanie karę. A jako, że już mam jego "fanty" to czas dokończyć to co Ari zaczęła i co Noel spowodował. Pozbędę się tych paskudnych rzeczy a potem będzie czas na właściciela. Marcus: Trzy. Schował się za skałą. Marcus: Dwa. Uśmiechnął i położył ręce na przycisku. Marcus: Demolka! Wysadził w powietrze to co zostało ze skrytki Noela oraz posągu Nikity. '' '''Marcus:' Nic tak nie cieszy jak dobry wybuch z rana oraz to, że wygram dzisiejsze zadanie. Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Marcus: O tak ! Python wróci do gry. Podbiegł i wziął trochę pyłu i powąchał. Marcus: Jedna z moich lepszych robótek. Z oddali było słychać nadlatujący helikopter. Marcus: Wracają? Ohh.. W tej chwili żałuję, że nie mam niczego żeby zestrzelić ich. Szybko pobiegł w stronę placu. Plac Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zaniepokojona odgłosami Cilia wybiegła z łazienki już wykąpana i przebrana. Ari zadowolona skakała po placu. Nagle pośrodku wylądował helikopter i wyszli pozostali jak i Tori i Bucky. Tori: Nah.. znowu na tej przeklętej wyspie aż nie chce się wracać. Cassie: Wiem. Sama bym chętnie tam została. Tori: Dokładnie mieli tyle tych dobrodziejstw. Noel:'Jakich dobrodziejstw! Całe włosy mi jeszcze stoją! '''Ari : '''Jak punki wyglądasz! ''Zaczęła się wyginać, ale padła. '''Ari: Ja chcę Richarda zobaczyć w tej fryzurze! Cassie: A dałby uczesać się? Ari:'Pewnie! A jak nie to ludzie śpią, a ja bym użyła mojego pyłku! ''Sypnęła przypadkowo w Cilię, która padła od razu i zasnęła. '''Ari: Miało być w Noela! Głupi wiatr. Noel: Wciąż męczysz. Nagle kamerzysta przerwał dyskusję... Bucky: A właśnie.. co to był za dziwny wybuch? Nagle ktoś dotknął jego ramienia, a ten ze strachu pisnął. Marcus: To będzie zagadką. Bucky: Człowieku! Nie strasz ludzi! Cassie: Udowodniono, że nim jest? Marcus: Jestem i wiem też, że ludzie lubią spędzać noce. Musiało być przyjemnie sam na sam z Noelem. Przygoda życia! Cassie: Oww.. czuję zazdrość. Wybuchł śmiechem i podszedł do dziewczyny. Marcus: Jak ktoś gustuje w koniach. Noel: Konie są fajne! Często jeździłem dorożką po centrum. To zyskowny interes, szczególnie jak mają miedziaki i centówki. Marcus: Nieważne. Spojrzał na niego złowrogim spojrzeniem. Marcus: Musimy i tak omówić nasze sprawy co nie ? Noel ? Noel: Nasze sprawy? Nerwowo pociągnął za kołnierz od kurtki . Marcus: Oh nie pamiętasz? Noel: Ja wiem. Marcus: Co wiesz? Cassie: Halo! Nie skończyliśmy się prowokować! Marcus: Mnie nie zależy. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią. Marcus: Czas na złamanie moich zasad i czuj się zagrożona. Cassie: Hah! Przyjmę twoje wyzwanie. Tori: Przeszkodzę wam i ja ustalam wyzwania. Odepchnęła ich oboje na boki. Tori: A teraz zasuwać mi do samolotu i lecimy na wyzwanie! Marcus i Cassie pokazali sobie języki i weszli do helikoptera. Ari miała wejść, ale wzięła na barana śpiącą Cilię i wbiegła na pokład. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): ''' Ona waży mniej niż sądziłam. Jak wróżka!!! '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sądzę, że Marcus mnie nie polubił i chyba.. nie da mi podlizanie się i kajanie.. Coś mnie ciśnie.. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Serce Jaskiń Hank siedział w dziwnej izolatce wykonanych z kamieni. Obok siedziała Sasquachanakwa pilnując go. Hank: Wypuście mnie! Całą noc i dzień mnie trzymacie. Zwierzę tylko pachnęło ze śmiechu . Było zajęte układaniem pasjansa. Hank: Ja tu cierpię a ty układasz karty!? Wytężył wzrok i wystawił rękę. Hank: Czarny walet na czerwoną damę i potem na waleta te dziesięć kart. Sasquachanakwa: Shuri! Hank: Nom udało się! Oboje byli zadowoleni, ale Hank znowu spoważniał i zaczął się szarpać. Hank: Wypuście mnie ! Jestem z ekipy prowadzącej! Nagle w oddali było widać był ocień dziewczyny oraz zbliżające się kroki. Kimberly: Wciąż nie słyszałam odpowiedzi. Poszła do więzionego chłopaka nakazując bestii odejść. Kimberly: Więc? Kiedy usłyszę od ciebie opowiedz na pytanie. Czyli czy są tutaj gdzieś ładne dziewczyny? Gadaj! Odsunął się w głąb klatki śmiejąc się. Hank: To jest niedorzeczne jak ten sąd.. Dziewczyno, pozwól mi wyjść, uraczę cię buziakiem i moją osobą i potem. Kimberly: Milczeć męska dziwko! Hank:'''Wyluzuj. Znowu ci oko dziwnie lata. '''Kimberly: Taakk ciekawe przez kogo .. a wiem ! Fatima! Hank: Fakto??? Kimberly : ' Fatima, mój arcy-wróg! Sądzi, że jestem szkaradna, niepiękna i brzydka ale nieprawda! Byłam cesarzową Rosji i mówiłam Hara sho! Hara Sho! I prawie bym ją zgładziła na oczach ludzi. Tak publiczne upokorzenie! Rozdarcie jej ciuchów i oszpecenie. ''Ciężko dychała patrząc na chłopaka wzrokiem szaleńca. '''Hank: Dziewczyno. Kimberly. Absolutnie nie mam pojęcia czemu mieszkasz w jaskini i czemu żywisz się robakami. Widział jak chce zjeść robaka, który na nią spojrzał od razu wykrzywił sobie twarz. Hank: Ale czy to może pójść w niepamięć? Kimberly: Mam zapomnieć o mym arcywrogu!? Sasquachanakwa! Pokaż mu swoją zabawę, siedząc na plechach! Sasquachanakwa wyraźnie się ucieszyła i wybiła dwa kamienne słupy, chłopak się szarpał aż bestia go dopadła. Kimberly się odwróciła i zaczęła iść. Kimberly: Nowa piękność idzie polować na inne piękne kobiety by mogła być najpiękniejszą!!!! Szpanersko zamachnęła włosami ogłaszając swoje wyjście. Sasquachanakwa kiedy skończył okładać chłopaka, zablokował i wzmocnił więzienie i sam pobiegł coś szukać i węszyć. Wejście do jaskiń Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Gdy zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącą dolecieli do jaskini zostali wyrzuceni przed jej wejściem przez Bucky'ego. Byli dokładnie przed tą samą jaskinią gdzie mieszkał Sasquachanakwa. Tori wzięła i włączyła megafon. Tori:'''Ok. Zawodnicy witam was w kolejnym zadaniu! A dzisiaj będziecie... zgadniecie co? '''Cassie: Odpoczywać .. chciałabym chociaż raz! Padła na trawę. Ari: Ogolimy moją kozę!? Jeśli o tym myślisz. Zagwizdnęła i nagle przybiegła do niej koza. Objęła kozę i obie zrobiły wściekłe miny i wystawiły żeby. Ari: Umiemy gryźć! Koza: Meee! Marcus pachnął pod nosem ze śmiechu a Noel telepał się dziwnie. Ari: Czy jesteś chory? Jeśli tak to ja go chcę związać pierwsza! Poszła do chłopaka, ale ten dziwnie się trząsł i odskoczyła. Noel: Niee.e.e.e jestss fa.a.ajnie. Nagle Cilia się otrząsnęła z snu. Cilia: Co mu właściwie jest? I gdzie jesteśmy? Cassie: Chyba lot mu zaszkodził. Tori: Hej zawodnicy ! Witajcie na górze Chupakabra, gdzie mieliście parę wyzwań jeśli pamiętacie śnieg. Tym razem jednak zadanie jest proste. Noel: Powiesz jakie ? Chcę się przygotować. Spojrzał na Marcusa, który się uśmiechnął szyderczo. Noel: Do ucieczki. Tori: Będziecie mieli darmową wycieczkę po jaskiniach! Dzięki Ar ! Wszyscy nieco nieprzychylnym wzrokiem się na nią spojrzeli . '' '''Cilia:' To nie jej wina.. przestańcie ją osaczać. Podbiegła i przytuliła ją. Tori: Nieważne.. Więc w dniu polowania zaginął nam Hank jak zauważyliście. Wszyscy zawodnicy czuli się zmieszani. Tori: Wiem, że wam nie zależy na nim, ale mi tak i dla mojego dobrego poczucia macie go odnaleźć. Niestety muszę wam powiedzieć o tym, ale w tych jaskiniach biega Sasquachanakwa. Marcus: Fajnie ! Ułatwienie do ukatrupienia. Szmugler przełknął ślinę. Tori: A i dzisiaj ponownie nie ma eliminacji i jest nagroda specjalna. Wszyscy się zdziwili jej słowami. Tori: Więc kto wygra zadanie otrzyma zaszczyt wybrania dwóch osób do specjalnej dogrywki! Dogrywki która zdecyduje, kto odpadnie. Na minach większości pojawił się uśmieszek. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Cassie i Noel. Mhahaha. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Marcus i Noel. Mhahaha. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ari i Marcus. Lubię Ari, ale chcę zobaczyć jak jeszcze raz go tłucze! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Marcus i Cassie. W końcu! Muszę to wygrać! Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): To będzie najtrudniejsza decyzja.. wiem tyle że Marcus ale pozostałych lubię . Nie chcę do końca wygrać, ale zrobię to.. dla wszystkich co mnie wspierali! Tori: Ok gotowi ? Więc ruszać! Wszyscy zawodnicy wbiegli prosto do jaskini. Tori: Będzie zabawa, co nie? Bucky: Na pewno ! Tori: Nie przegapicie widzowie żadnych akcji! Wszędzie są kamery więc monitorujemy na bieżąco i czas zacząć! Sieć jaskiń na górze Chupakabra Tunel wejściowy Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zawodnicy po tym jak Tori krzyknęła wbiegli prosto do tunelu. Marcus: Ahh! Szedł napawając się widokiem. Cassie:'''Przestaniesz dyszeć jak pies? '''Ari: Czemu obrażasz pieski? One są słodkie. Cassie: Przepraszam. Masz rację. Marcus:'''Dla waszej informacji to są moje klimaty. '''Noel: Jaskinie? Marcus: Ta, i jest wiele cieni, gdzie możesz się schować. Podszedł do niego i złapał go od tyłu. Marcus: I jeden ruch wystarczy, żebyś zadrżał. Po czole Noela spłynął pot. Marcus: Jedna bomba.. i szybka zemsta. Poczochrał mu włosy. Marcus: I nikt nie usłyszy twojego. Zbliżył się do jego ucha. Marcus: Krzyku. Chłopak zaczął wrzeszczeć i biegł przed siebie trącając dziewczyny. Ari: Uważaj! Zaraz ci.. Pozbierała się i zaczęła pędzić za Noelem. Cassie: Nah.. nie podoba mi się to! W ogóle! Cilia: Mnie podobnie. Boję się ciemności. Nagle obok niej pojawiła się głowa. Marcus: A ja wręcz przeciwnie. Cilia: AAAA! Szybko wstała i zaczęła biec za Ari. Cassie: Po cholerę ich spłoszyłeś! Marcus: Wiesz.. to dla mnie radość gnębić ich. Cassie: Bo co? Znam twoje sekrety i zmiękłeś? Wstała pewna siebie i otrzepała się z pyłu i kurzu. Marcus: Haha. Jesteś naiwna. Cassie: Mogę to powiedzieć i o tobie. Ale skoro nie chcesz. Marcus: No może. Cassie: Ale nie chcę i wiesz co? Spojrzała się na niego i rzuciła w niego pierwszym lepszym pochwyconym kamieniem. Cassie: Jeśli chcesz się mnie pozbyć to się postaraj! Zaczęła pędzić ile sił. Marcus opatrywał policzek w który oberwał. Marcus: Ohh. Nie odpuszczę ci! Nerwowo zaczął ją gonić. Ślepy zaułek Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zestrachany Noel biegł nie oglądając się za tym , a za nim biegła wściekłą dzikuska. Ari: Dorwę cię za to! Noel: Przestań! Biegł na oślep aż uderzył o ścianę. Noel: Nosz .. Nagle zderzyła się z nim Ari, która nie zdarzyła wyhamować. Noel: Pięknie .. Ari: Fuuu! Zboczeniec! Noel: To ty na mnie. Nagle znowu poczuł przyjemny ucisk. Zestrachana Cilia uderzyła o Ari. Ari: UU to przyjemne. Noel: Taa. Ari: Cicho! Cilia: Ja przepraszam.. odejdę szybko i . Odwróciła się i nagle wpadła na nią Cassie, a za nią Marcus. Noel: Oww.. Dwie to git.. trzech to tłum! Ale czworo to ból! Cilia: Może jak się uspokoimy to.. Ari: Ja go zamorduję! On śmiał dotknąć i odepchnąć Ari? Ari może dotykać Richard! I jeszcze jakby smyrał mnie moim ulubiony wrzosem. I ten pyłek który z niego spada. Uderzyła w niego i upadł na Cilię, zderzając się z zaułkiem. Okazało się, że skała była lużna i nagle spadła w dół a tuż za skałą zawodnicy. Cassie: Czyś ty dziewczyno oszalała! Marcus: Dla mnie bez zarzutu! Nagle Cassie podbiegła żeby zobaczyć czy nic im nie jest, ale niestety panowały tam ciemności i nie było nic widać w dole. Cassie: CILIA! GŁUPKU! Znieważona Ari podszedła do Marcus i szarpnęła nim. Ari: Zaraz i ciebie wrzucę! Marcus: Wiesz, to było nawet fajne jak to zrobiłaś. Ari: Naprawdę? Cassie: Zaraz.. Oddzieliła ich od siebie. Cassie: Nie ufaj mu! On chce cię podpuścić! Marcus: Podpuścić? Ja jej oferuję. Cassie: Co takiego? Dziwaczka spoglądała się z zaciekawieniem. Marcus: A mówiliście jej, że jeśli odpadnie to wróci do objęć Richarda? Nagle dziewczynie zabłysło coś w oku. Ari: Posuń się! Wróżka jest ciekawa co wąż do niej mój. Cassie: Czekaj nie możesz! Ari: Śpij! Sypnęła w nią proszkiem i padła zasypiając. Ari: Mówże, ja pani lasu udzielam ci głosu. Marcus: Z rozkoszą przedstawię ci ofertę. Pomożesz mi wygrać, a ja pomogę ci w byciu z Richardem. Zapewne tego by sobie życzył. Ari: Ale on mi mówił co innego! Marcus: Ale pomyśl! Objął ją i wystawił rękę. Marcus: Richard sam, w swoim domu, siedzi i płacze, oczekując przybycia swojej księżniczki ja jednorożcu! Ari: Jednorożec .. i nasze dzieci ! Małpiątka! Miała nagle ogromny zaciesz. I zaczęła skakać jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Marcus: Mogę zapomnieć o naszych porachunkach i proszę cię o jedno. Pomóżmy sobie nawzajem na zgodę. Ari: Nooo to.. Hmm.. Zaczęła jakoś dziwnie machać, zastanawiając się. Ari: Zrobię wszystko, żeby zobaczyć Richarda!!! Marcus: Świetnie, więc ruszajmy. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian i pociągnął za jedną z wystających skał. Ari: UUU! Wrota do Nibylandii! Marcus: Proszę, królowa lasu przodem. We dwójkę poszli otwartą ścieżką, prosto w dół, zostawiając Cassie śpiącą w tunelu wejściowym. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nah, trudno było i się udało. Marcus wygrywa a sojusz dziewczyn rozdzielony. Ah nic nie stanie mi na drodze do pieniędzy. Ari jest mi posłuszna bo uwierzyła w tą bajeczkę z Richusiem. Hahahaha! Cassie została załatwiona przez nią i na dodatek nieplanowany upadek Cilii oraz Noela. Ahh wszyscy których nienawidzę cierpią. Wystająca skała Plik:PtakixSzopy.png ''Z zamkniętymi oczami fartuch Noela zaczepił się o skałę, a jego nogi trzymała równie wystraszona CIlia. '''Cilia: Noel.. otwórz oczy.. Starała się mocno złapać. Noel: Za bardzo się boję. Cilia: Proszę, na dole są kolce. Jeśli spadniemy to po nas. Zaczął się coraz bardziej trząść ze strachu. Cilia: Proszę.. Noel: Jest ciemno, boje się i ten lot. Cilia: Będzie dobrze! Tylko uwierz w siebie. Masz siłę , masz wiarę ! Inaczej byś nie dostał się tak daleko! Ledwo co trzymał się jedną ręką, a dziewczyna się ześlizgiwała. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Boję się.. boję się wszystkiego.. Marcusa, tej skarpy.. ciemności. Pierwszy raz czuję.. że chcę drugą szansę! Noel: Za słaby.. jestem za słaby. Cilia: Nie! Masz serce, wiem to! Ten widok kiedy pomogłeś Ari. Ja wtedy.. zrozumiałam, że ty nie jesteś jak Marcus. Jesteś inny... I wiem też, że to ty dałeś mu truciznę. Chłopakowi zbierało się na łzy smutku i żalu. Noel: Czemu.. dlaczego? Jest obok mnie ktoś kto jest niczym anioł a ja czuję się ja upały. Cilia: Absolutnie nie! Może być lepiej, rozumiesz swoje błędy i je poprawiasz! Jesteś naprawdę. Nagle skończyła mu się siła oraz skała się skruszyła. Cilia: Naprawdę wspaniały. Oboje zamknęli oczy i ronili łzy. Spadali w dół licząc na śmierć, przyszpileni jak szwajcarski ser, ale nagle pojawił się Sasquachanakwa i chwycił ich kiedy spadali lądując na niewielkiej wysuniętej skalpie z jaskinią. Cilia: Czy to już? Otworzyła oczy i wstała rozglądając się. Po chwili również chłopak się ocknął. Noel: Ja. Co się stało? Cilia: Nie wiem.. masz może latarkę? Zaczął szperać i szukając poczuł rozdarty płaszcz. Przestraszył się i szybko chwycił za latarkę rozświetlając. Okazało się, że wylądowali obok skarpy z jaskinią jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej. Noel : 'Cilia .. ''Pobiegł i ją przytulił a ona odwzajemniła. 'Noel:'Dziękuję .. dziękuję. '''Cilia: Nie masz za co dziękować. Prędzej jemu powinniśmy podziękować . Noel: Komu? Odwróciła go i pokazała mu Sasquachanakwę. Noel: Więc to on? Cilia: Dokładnie. Oboje podszedli do bestii, która okazała się być w miarę nieagresywna. Noel: On chyba jest ranny. Cilia: Masz bandaż czy coś? Noel: Nie, ale.. Podszedł do skalpy, zdjął płacz i wyrzucił wszystkie drogocenne rzeczy zostawiając sobie bandaż, latarkę, trzy złote widelce i rozwalony płaszcz. '' '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Absolutnie się przekonała. Noel na swój pokręcony sposób jest humanitarny . Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dla mnie to nie do pomyślenia, ale przy niej chcę być dobry. Przez dłuższą chwilę zajmowali się opatrzeniem zwierzęcia, które jak się okazało gdy skoczyło, zahaczyło o jedną z ostrych skał. Skałą się wbiła i trzeba było opatrzyć stopę. Tajemnicze schody Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W międzyczasie Marcus wraz z towarzyszącą mi Ari schodzili w dół tajemniczym przejściem , które okazało się zakręconym przejściem w dół, oświetlonym pochodniami. Ari: Ziemia jest cudowna! Taka robaczywa! Biegała od ściany do ściany i skrobała ziemię. Ari: Jak ja kocham jej zapach! Marcus: Rzeczywiście jest tutaj przyjemnie. Dotknął ściany, zrobił zdegustowaną minę i szybko wytarł niezauważalnie. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Richard gustuje w takich idiotkach? Ona do psychiatryka się nadaje! Zaczęła coraz szybciej pędzić w dół nucąc coś. Ari: Łubudubu łubudu riki riki riki. Marcus: Nie wiem co to robisz, ale to jest imponujące. Ari: Jestem wol.. Nagle uderzyła o kogoś. Ari: Ała. Kto tutaj postawił deski! Widać nie maja gustu w budowaniu jaski .. natura to robi pięknie! Tajemnicza osoba również się przewróciła, tak że było widać co ma pod spódnicą, ale pojawiła się cenzura. Kimberly: Dziewczyna!? Ari: Kolejny zboczeniec! Jak nie jeden ciśnie to druga macha.. zaraz? Masz czym machać? Kimberly znowu dostała dziwnego tiku w oku i zbliżyła się do niej. Marcus: Zwolnij trochę dziewczyno. Kimberly: O więc jesteś z chłopakiem? Teraz Ari dostała podobnego tiku. Ari: Ari może być tylko z Richardem! Wstała i rzuciła się na dziewczynę, która wypuściła włócznię z rąk i razem stoczyły się w dół schodów. Nagle Podbiegł Marcus, który nie chciał się zbliżyć a obserwował i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Marcus: Idiotka spotkała idiotkę. Ależ podarunek. Zauważył włócznię i podniósł ją. Marcus: Mam dzisiaj za dużo szczęścia. Mhahaha! Grota, gdzieś obok dołu Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po krótkim pokazie pierwszej pomocy. Cilia: Więc powinno być dobrze. Otarła się po czole, ścierając pot i kurz. Noel: Czemu tylko towaru poszło! Cilia: Ale zrobiliśmy coś dobrego na początek. Nagle Sasquachanakwa wstała i spojrzała się na nich. Cilia: Dobrze jest? Przyłożyła mu rękę gładząc jego futro a Sasquachanakwa spojrzała na nią czułym i miłym wzrokiem. Sasquachanakwa: Arimotou. Nagle spojrzeli się na niego dziwnie. Noel: On zna japoński? To chyba po japońsku było? Sasquachanakwa: Mino, Hank.. Cilia: On chyba próbuje nam powiedzieć gdzie jest Hank. Oboje się uszczęśliwili. Noel: Wiesz gdzie są? Podszedł, ale bestia uderzyła go łapą i padła obok. Cilia: Proszę.. nie rób mu krzywdy! Sasquachanakwa spojrzała na smutną twarz dziewczyny i się uśmiechnęła. Noel leżał wbity w ścianę jaskini. Po chwili jakby się odkleił i padł na ziemię. Cilia: W porządku? Podbiegła do niego i szybko go podniosła. Noel: Gorsze rzeczy mi robili.. dzięki. Cilia: Zła bestia! Nie wolno uderzać chłopaków. Sasquachanakwa skuliła się ze wstydu. Cilia: No dobrze, więc pomożesz nam? Weźmiesz Noela na ramię i zaprowadzisz nas do Hanka? Sasquachanakwa odkiwnęła głową na tak. Złapała dziewczynę i chłopaka i usadziła oboje na ramieniu i zaczęła biec w głąb tunelu, prosto do Hanka. Jakiś korytarz, na dole schodów Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W międzyczasie Ari wraz z Kimberly, kręcąc się jak piłka spadły razem na dół. Kimberly: Brzydulo! Jak śmiałaś mnie tknąć! Ari:'Dotknęłam cię? Fuuu! ''Szybko odbiegła od niej. '''Kimberly: DOKĄD! Szarpnęła się, żeby ją złapać, ale Ari chwyciła za pochodnie i rzuciła w nią. Ari: Wróżkowy płomień! Kimberly: Posrana jak inna dziewczyna ! Jak my wszystkie ! Okazało się, że nie chciała się zapalić. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tatuś mówił, jeśli coś nie chcę się zapalić to jest demonem. AAAA! Ari: AAAA! Nerwowa się rzuciła i ponownie zaczęły się szarpać. Ari: Jesteś potworem! Ari nie pozwoli byś spaliła lasu! Kimberly: Wypchaj się! Kopnęła ją, ale ta sobie nic z tego nie zrobiła. Ari: Co to było! Kimberly: Ah twarda jesteś co!? Strzeliła jej w twarz. Ari wybuchła i rzuciła się ponownie do ataku. Obie zaczęły się szarpać. W międzyczasie Marcusowi udało się zejść i dogonić je. Uśmiechnął się i przemknął ukradkiem, idąc w przeciwną stroną jaskini zabierając jedną ze sobą. Kimberly: Zostaw mnie! Gdybyśmy jechały tym samym pociągiem. Ja wystawiłabym dupę za okno a ty głowę a ludzie by krzyczeli: O! Bliźniaczki! Ari:'Tak! Odstrzeliłaś się jak dzik na święto lasu! ''Chciała jej wbić palca w oko i sypnąć pyłem ale jej wypadł. '''Kimberly: Wali mi skarpeta.. o przepraszam to jednak twój oddech. Zaczęła ją ciągnąć za włosy. Ari: Już na łąkę komary doić! Kimberly: Tak? Nie spodziewałam się, że potrafisz myśleć. To taka jedno razowa akcja? Ari: Jak dam ci kija w dupę, to osrasz chmury! Kimberly: Pospólstwo! Ari:'''Dziewczyna pokroju tlenionych nowojorek! '''Kimberly: Wow dzięki. Ari:'Dziwne masz ładną sukienkę, ale szkoda że nie na twój rozmiar. ''Kimberly wpadła w furię podobnie jak Ari i zaczęły się szarpać.I tak przez długi, długi czas dziewczyny się obrażały i tłukły. Serce labiryntu Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Hank który pozostał sam sobie uwięziony w kamiennym więzieniu w dość dużych ciemnościach próbował się pozbierać. '''Hank: Co za pieprzona sytuacja. Ledwo wyszedł z leżących z oddali skał. Hank: Może. Rzucił się z nadzieją , że uda mu się wyrwać skały ale nic z tego. Hank: Proszę.. jeśli ktoś mnie uwolni obiecuję być dobry!!! Padł na ziemię zmęczony. Hank: I chcę coś do jedzenia i normalne towarzystwo. Tymczasem jak się okazało Sasquachanakwa posłusznie zaprowadziła Cilię oraz Noela prosto do groty gdzie był Hank. '' '''Cilia:' Dziękujemy. Ucałowała go w policzek. Noel: No naprawdę moje wielkie podziękowania. Nerwowo się podrapał. Noel: Też mam go pocałować ? Cilia: Wiesz.. nie musisz się zmuszać. Wiesz ona trochę reaguje źle na chłopaków. Noel: To jest ona? CIlia: A nom, to ona. Hank: Ludzie! Wstał i wystawił rękę, żeby go wyciągnęli. Hank: Ale nie muszę być teraz miły co nie? Lubię image'a złego chłopca. Pędem pobiegli do niego. Cilia: Wszystko w porządku ? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Hank: Uratujcie mnie.. Nagle zbliżyła się Sasquachanakwa i nagle Hank wystraszony cofnął się gwałtownie. Hank:'''A co on tutaj robi!? '''Cilia: Spokojnie, jest po naszej stronie. Nagle było słychać zbliżający się krok. Sasquachanakwa nagle chwyciła obojga za fraki. Kimberly: Czy aby na pewno? Wyszła zza rogu ciągnąc uśpioną przez nią Ari. Cilia: Ari..! Kimberly: No, skoro przyjaciele są razem, zamknąć! Sasquachanakwa wrzuciła Cilią i Noela górą do zamknięcia, a po chwili również i Ari. Noel: Pobiłaś Ari? Kimberly: Ah nikt nie wygra z moją. Machnęła swoimi włosami starając się ukazać wdzię , ale nagle lustro pękło. Kimberly: Ah ma klątwa. Wrzuceni zawodnicy starali się pozbierać i nagle rzucili się na kraty. Cilia: Jaka klątwa? Kimberly: Pozwólcie że to wyjaśnię. Pewnego dnia stałam się przepiękną królową, wręcz z dnia na dzień uhonorowano mnie! Podszedła do ściany i poruszyła czymś i nagle pokazał się ołtarzyk jakiejś dziewczyny. Kimberly: Ale w moim życiu zagościł pewien potwór! Pokazane został zdjęcie dziewczyny z dorysowanymi wąsami, rogami diabła i pryszczami. Kimberly: Ta która jest divą świata! Cilia: To straszne. Kimberly: Właśnie! Ona jest mym arcywrogiem. Ona mnie obrażała, niszczyła mnie przez wiele lat ale czas na moją zemstę! Oszalała wstała i rozdarła zdjęcie wzdłuż jej włosów. Kimberly: Dlatego mym planem zemsty będzie ścięcie włosów każdej dziewczynie na świecie! KAŻDEJ! Nie zaufam już nikomu i wszyscy będą musieli nazwać mnie piękną. Noel: Wiem o czym mówisz. Cilia: Ale to jest złe! Kimberly: A co jesteś Boginią i ty masz prawo decydować co mogę a co nie!? Cilia: Ale z reguły nie goli się głów obcym osobom. Kimberly: MILCZ! Wskazała na nią i jednocześnie na leżącą nieco dalej Ari. Kimberly: BĘDZIESZ PIERWSZĄ! Wypróbujesz moje perfekcyjne ostrze, które sprawi że potem ci włosy nawet nie odrosną. Zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać , ale nagle usłyszała głos dzwonka. Kimberly: Oj przepraszam, czas na mój sen. Bo to. Znowu przyjęła pozę i teraz rama od lustra się załamała. Kimberly: Samo się nie zrobi. Sasquachanakwa wa przypilnuje! Obetnę was osobiście po moim błogim śnie. Wygodnie się ułożyła na ziemi zasłaniając oczy i zasnęła. Pozostali starali się coś zrobić , ale to było na nic. Hank : Niezła akcja ratunkowa. Noel : Gdyby ona nas tam. Był niesamowicie wściekły na Ari. Cilia: Spokojnie, obwinianie nic nam nie dam. Musimy liczyć, że Cassie albo ... Marcus nas uratują. Noel: 'No to mogę tu spędzić resztę życia. ''Padł na ziemię obok Hanka smutny . Chciał się odsunąć, ale zrezygnował. 'Hank:'Co mi tam. Dziewczyna kątem oka spojrzała na Sasquachanakwę i poszła w kąt starając się ukryć smutek. Sasquachanakwa również spojrzała na bandaż i potem na smutną dziewczynę. Na końcu tunelu, obok dziury Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po długiej drzemce w końcu Cassie ocknęła się. '''Cassie: Ari ty.. uh? Rozejrzała się wokoło i zobaczyła tylko dziurę zrobioną przez nią. Cassie: Oni ruszyli? Nagle za nią pojawiła się Tori. Tori: No jak mi przykro. Niestety odpadasz z rywalizacji z względu. Cassie: Odpadam! Przespałam eliminacje! Tori: Nie.. Dasz mi skończyć? Cassie: Będzie lepiej. Tori: Podsumowując, twoi koledzy i koleżanki są już blisko odzyskania Hanka i nie ma sensu, żebyś i ty brała w tym udział. Przegrałaś i teraz grzecznie masz czekać w samolocie. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się wielkie oburzenie. Cassie: Że CO! Ja nie przegrałam! Nie mogę pozwolić Marcusowi żeby! Tori: Zrobisz to albo. Machnęła jej kontraktem przed twarzą. Tori: Usunę cię bez eliminacji. Cassie: To ja może pójdę sobie. Prowadząca odkiwnęła głową i wystraszona dziewczyna zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia. Tori: Lubię kiedy się mnie boją. Dumnie się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła za Cassie. Ucieczka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Gdy zawodnicy coraz bardziej tracili nadzieję uwięzieni, Marcus zbliżył się rozglądając się za okazją. Marcus: No więc.. Zobaczmy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jedną z bombek. Marcus: Dosypmy tego i.. Okazało się, że po walce dziewczyn na ziemi zostało trochę pyłku nasennego i korzystając z okazji chłopak podkradł go. Marcus: Idealnie.. więc teraz tylko odbić tego Hanka. Rozejrzał się zauważając śpiącą w oddali dziewczynę na podłodze skalnej oraz potwora. Marcus: Phi .. łatwizna. Wziął rozpęd i szybko rzucił się na Sasquachanakwę. Hank:'''Odsiecz? '''Noel: To bardziej koszmar. Marcus: Oh nie zginęliście? Teraz jest mi przykro. Cilia: Z powodu? Marcus: Liczyłem na potrójną eliminację.. a raczej na podwójną anihilację. Uśmiechnął się a pozostali patrzyli się na niego jak na szaleńca. '' '''Marcus:' Cóż. Sasquachanakwa nagle chciała go zaatakować, ale on ją uśpił. Doszło do wielkiego huku przy jej upadku i nagle obudziła się dziewczyna. Kimberly: Jak śmieją mi. Szybko wyskoczył biorąc włócznię i unieruchamiając dziewczynę poprzez wbicie jej ciasnego ubrania założonego na niej w skalne podłoże. Kimberly: Czym ty jesteś!? Marcus: Cóż, tym który domaga się zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę. Kimberly: Ogarnij się czopie jeden! Marcus: A mówią, że Ari jest niezrównoważona. Sypnął jej resztką proszku. Noel: Ej! To pyłek Ari! Marcus: No i ? Hank : Oj dajcie spokój! On nas uwolni! Cilia: On niestety jest zły i uwolnienie będzie się równało z czymś. Marcus: Oh jak mnie znacie Podniósł włócznię schodząc z dziewczyny i cisnął rozwalając skalne pręty. Marcus: Wasza trójka pierwsza, Hanka ja uwolniłem i na pewno mi macie dać wygrać. Cilia wzięła Ari na swoje barki i wyszła pierwsza, za nią miał iść Noel. Nagle jednak niespodziewanie chciał uderzyć Marcusa. Noel: Uciekaj Hank ! Marcus: TY! Odepchnął go, a on upadł na bestię. Noel: Uciekajcie! Hank nagle wybiegł a tuż za nim. Marcus: Ty!! Noel wykorzystał to, że był dość niski i zwinny i uciekł przed nim i z pozostałymi zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia, a przynajmniej rozglądając się za nim. Marcus: Ty parszywcu. Miał zacząć gonić, zatrzymał się na chwilę zastanawiając się i zabrał ze sobą Kimberly jako zdobycz. Przed helikopterem, obok wyjścia Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Znudzona czekaniem Tori siedziała wygodnie w miejscu obok pilota a tuż obok Bucky. Tori:'''No jak całą godzinę można się męczyć .. '''Bucky: Wiedziałaś, że ekipa poszukiwawcza byłaby szybsza. Tori: No tak ale te koszty. Bucky: Dokładnie. Cassie:'''Można wyjść na zewnątrz? '''Bucky: Chyba nie ma potrzeby. Z oddali zauważyli jak wychodzi Cilia z Ari na plecach, Noel oraz Hank. Tori: Udało im się!! Bucky: Nom, zobaczymy. Nagle również wybiegł Marcus z Kimberly. W tym czasie pozostali dobiegli. CIlia: No i już. Wsiała jako pierwsza i położyła obok Ari. Cilia:'Chyba mocniej zareagowała niż pozostali. '''Noel:'Dokładnie. '''Hank: Mogę pierwszy? Noel: Spoko. Nagle wyszła Tori i rzuciła się Hankowi. Tori: Przepraszam, że byłam wredna i ciebie porzuciłam! Hank: Ehe.. może to potem wyjaśnimy? Coś czuję, że zaraz zemdleję. Tori: A no i ty! Odsunęła i pociągnęła Noela do siebie. Tori: A ty wygrywasz zadanie za dostarczenie go. Noel: Ja? Hurra!!! Marcus: Że co!? Dobiegł nie mogąc uwierzyć w co się stało. Cassie: Ojej znowu ostatni. Tori:'Ale ty się nawet nie zapuściłaś w głąb i zrezygnowałaś. '''Cassie:'To było przez nich! Przez nich! '''Marcus: Nie tłumacz się. Tori: Dobra, lecimy od razu na eliminację. A tak właściwie to kto? Marcus: Bo ja wiem. Zabieram ją ze sobą to się dowiemy. Tori: Cóż.. wiec lecimy! Wszyscy wsiedli do samolotu i odlecieli w siną dal prosto na eliminacje jak powiedziała Tori. Miejsce eliminacji Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Udało mi się wygrać. Cóż trochę mnie to szokuję i najlepszą niespodziankę zagarnąłem ja! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jedyny plus z tej chorej sytuacji to to, że ten złodziejaszek wygrał. Może mnie nie wybierze, zaraz na pewno nie. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chrrrr. Jednorożec jedzący bluszcz. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bez komentarza .. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muszę się przyznać, ale pewna osoba zwiodła mnie dzisiaj . Zawodnicy znaleźli się za schodkach od samolotu. Obok leżała związana dziewczyna którą Marcus zawlókł ze sobą. Kimberly: Zaraz! Gdzieście mnie zabrali! Cilia: O, jaka żwawa ona jest. Kimberly: Śmieliście mnie związać i sprawić bym ja, przyszła caryca i królowa zajebistości była związana! Nagle pojawiła się Tori z Bucky'm oraz Hankiem. Tori: Zamkniesz się? Kimberly: Nikt nie będzie śmiał mnie! Nagle pstryknęła palcami i podnieśli dziewczynę. Kimberly: Puszczajcie mnie brudasy! Skażę was na Sybir! Tori: Pewnie. Wrzucili ją do armaty i została wystrzelona gdzieś daleko. Tori: Jeden problem załatwiony, teraz wy. Więc Noel, kogo wybierasz? Noel: No cóż.. To oczywiste, Marcusa i Ari. Cassie: Uff .. Tori: Ciekawy wybór. Noel: Bardziej oczywisty. Tori: Więc zapraszam wyznaczonych zawodników. Marcus wstał i podszedł, pozostałej trójce rzuciła żołędzie. Tori: Ari! Ari:'''Chrrr. '''Tori: Chyba nie mam wyjścia.. liczę. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho jak gdyby nic. Ari chrapała i nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Zdążył się przewrócić. Tori skończyła liczyć. Tori: Liczyłam na ciekawszą dogrywkę i pojedynek. No cóż, wszyscy wiemy że odpada Ari! Pstryknęła i chłopacy umieścili śpiąca dziewczynę w armacie. Tori: Łap żołędzia i usiądź z pozostałymi. Marcus: Hpfm.. coś ci Noel nie wyszło. Tori: Dobra bez komentarzy. Wystrzeliła ponownie armatą i Ari zniknęła na niebie i pojawiło się zamiast gwiazdki to różowa lamka a potem buchło jak fajerwerki i uformował się jednorożec. Tori: No to było dziwne. I tak oto kolejny odcinek za nami. Została nam już finałowa czwórka, tak kochani. Coraz bliżej finału. Jak zawodnicy poradzą sobie w kolejnych dniach? Czy spotkamy tą dziwną dziewczynę? Czy Marcus wysadzi pozostałych zawodników w ramach zemsty? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku, Nowych na Wyspie! Klip Specjalny Ari leciała i nagle w międzyczasie się obudziła. Ari:'Jeeej! Ja lecę! ''Spojrzała w dół a tam delfiny skakały. '''Ari: Jeej jakie słodkie. Wleciała do wielkiego miasta. Ari: A to jest koszmar. Nagle uderzyła w jakiś budynek a tam. Richard: Ari? Ari: Ojej.. znowu śnię! I tym razem czuję twój dotyk. Rzuciła się na niego i pojawił się widok z oddali, jednak ekran zaczął nagle się ściemniać ze względu na cenzuralność scenki. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki